Stand By Me
by LoveMyMonkeyMan14
Summary: Doctor Spencer Reid is asked to keep a fifteen year old rape victim company, but a short conversation turns into much more. When something no one considered happens, Spencer swears to stand by her no matter what happens.
1. Doctor Spencer Reid

Chapter One: Doctor Spencer Reid

_He's gone. Everything's okay. He's gone._ I kept telling myself this over and over again, but I couldn't quite grasp it completely. My body was shaking like I was having a seizure, but I wasn't. I was afraid. Tears were streaming down my face and I was in pain. My body ached. I was alone. Where were the police whose sirens I heard not too long ago? Did they know I was here? Was I just imagining those sirens? If I was, why did he go running? I didn't know and I didn't care. All I needed to know was how to get out of here before he came back. I leaned against my bed to get myself off of the floor. I was propped like a doll thrown across the room by a violent child. I moved one leg and it throbbed. I was unsuccessful at getting up and when I fell to the floor I noticed the noise I'd been making. It sounded like a puppy crying. I was making the most distressing whimpering noise. Apparently someone had heard me because my door was kicked open with full-force. I flinched at the sound in fear that he was back, but it wasn't him. _Thank you, God._ It was a man. He was dark-skinned and had big brown eyes. He was tall, had a good build, and wore an FBI uniform. My eyes widened at the gun in his hand. He lowered it, looking around, and put it back in the holder on his belt.

"Colette?" he said, "Is that your name, sweetie?" I tried to nod and he understood. "Colette, I'm Agent Morgan. You're safe now." I was still trembling. Agent Morgan sat next to me on the floor in my bedroom where I sat covered in nothing but a towel. He tried soothing me in a sweet voice, "Its okay, sweetie. I promise everything's okay." He stroked my sweaty, matted hair softly. Something inside his jacket buzzed making me jump.

"It's alright. Just my phone," he explained while taking it from his pocket and holding it to his ear.

"Hotch," he said, "I can't. I'm with the girl. But Hotch…do you really think he can handle it? She's fifteen. Send Prentiss with him. Fine. I'll be right out." He hung up and got up to move. I looked at him with worried eyes. He hadn't been here more than a minute.

"Sweetie, I've gotta go, but two of my team mates are going to come stay with you. Police are outside surrounding the house." I was still too shaky to speak let alone walk. Morgan told me I'd need to go to the hospital. The ambulance had not yet arrived, but would soon. With not another word, Agent Morgan left and I was alone in my bedroom, on the floor, in a towel.

The other agents wouldn't be here for a while I figured so I tried to get up again to at least put on a sundress. Those are what made up most of my closet thanks to my parents. That'd be easy enough to get on. It was so hot here in Arizona. I was facing away from the door putting on a light pink dress when it opened. I shrieked even though I was already clothed.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I screamed at the sound of a male voice. But when I turned around imagining the scarred, hideous face of _him_, I simply saw a man, just as startled as I was, covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" I squeaked, afraid. My voice cracked from crying so much.

"FBI!" he said, holding a badge stating he was not an agent, but a doctor, still not looking at me. A woman with black hair ran in. She probably was startled by my screams.

"Reid! I told you to wait for me," she whispered the last part. He looked up, walked towards me, and held out his hand and said, "I'm Doctor Spencer Reid." I flinched as he got closer. He frowned and dropped his hand. He understood.

"And I'm Emily Prentiss," the woman said. She did not hold out her hand. She knew I didn't really want any one person touching me right now. I wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere with my family. Maybe on that cruise we took a few months ago. Relaxing. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I was still shaking so hard and they noticed.

"Why don't you sit down for a while until you calm down a bit." I did just that and sat on my bed while they stood in the opposite corner across my small room.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. _Why was I sorry?_

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked the woman named Emily. I shook my head, fighting back more tears. Flashbacks to that miserable hour were haunting me every second and I couldn't fight it much more. I finally let the tears flow and I cried and cried and cried.

"No," I croaked, "B-but I have to. I…I thought he was going to kill me. B-but he didn't. He…he raped me." I couldn't speak any more. I climbed into a fetal position and slammed my head against my knees. "Why?" I sobbed. Doctor Reid looked so upset from where I was. He looked over at me with sad eyes. He knew he couldn't help me. He took a step closer to me, but I cringed away and Emily could see I was afraid of him. I was still shaking and thought back. Everything was gone; my innocence destroyed.

"Colette, we're not going to hurt you," she said taking a step closer. Why was I so shaky around the doctor and not Emily? Why wasn't I around Agent Morgan either? _Because he saved you. He assured you that monster wasn't coming back._

"I think we may be here for a little while. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, but I have to stay here," Doctor Reid said. I could understand that. He was just doing his job.

"So what do you like to do? I see you have a lot of books in here." I could sense Doctor Reid was trying to put my mind on other things, but I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to be afraid anymore.

"Uh, yeah," I said quietly and slowly, "I read a lot."

"So do I," he said, smiling lightly.

"How old are you?" Emily asked.

"Fifteen." I noticed I was whispering again. She nodded and jotted a few details down in a notebook. She looked around my room and continued to write. The doctor was looking around too.

"Whoever did it didn't leave us much to work with," Emily said.

"DNA tests will give us what we need," commented the doctor, "Colette, you'll need to go to the hospital. They'll do STD tests, including HIV, and a few for DNA. You'll also have to have a combined oral contraceptive pill and will be put on some medications afterwards. The ambulance should be here soon, the hospital's fairly far away." I nodded, tears streaming down my face. I shouldn't need to go through this. No person should have to. Now I needed to be tested for how many things? What did I do to deserve this? I could understand, however, why there was no ambulance here yet. The closest hospital wasn't for miles. Hell, the closest house was a half a mile away. Arizona's streets weren't exactly the same as New York's. I really didn't understand much of what Doctor Reid was saying. I didn't know what the scientific terms meant. I'd find out later, I assumed. Suddenly, pulling me out of my trance, there was a knock at my door.

"Reid? Prentiss? It's Hotch."

"Come in," Emily said. A tall serious looking man walked in and looked from me to them.

"Can I speak with you alone?" the man asked. Spencer looked at me and nodded, "Of course." He stepped out of my room and into the hallway. For a few minutes I heard whispering where my name popped up once and a while and finally they both entered again. Emily stayed with me, staying silent.

"Colette, you come with us. Emily, help her pack her things, please." She shook her head once. Hotch left the room with Doctor Reid and Emily was looking around again. She pointed towards my empty schoolbag. It hadn't been used since last year. "Can we use that to hold your things?" I nodded, wiped my eyes, and together we began throwing clothes into the bag. I grabbed the necessary things; shirts, shorts, socks, pajamas, a hairbrush, and a few other things.

"Is that it?" she asked and I shook my head 'yes.' "Okay, come with me," Emily said and I followed her outside of my house and into an ambulance.

"Where are my parents?"

"My team is doing their best to locate them. I promise."

"Hate hospitals," I thought aloud. I didn't even realize I'd be saying anything until a paramedic chuckled beside me.

"Sorry, but you know it's mandatory." I nodded even though I hadn't known it was mandatory. A fifteen year old shouldn't have to know going to the hospital after being _raped_ was mandatory! Soon we were there and I was put in a room. Most of the time, I was almost oblivious to what was happening. All I knew was they were doing tests, taking blood, and talking to me. I just did what I was told until they told me to swallow a pill.

"What?" I hadn't been paying attention until they put a little round piece of medicine in my hand. Doctor Ross, the woman taking care of me, explained, "Its combined oral contraceptive pill," I had heard those words before. Spencer Reid had said it earlier. "You need to take it." I was still confused and must've looked that way because she explained further, "It's a birth-control pill."

"What!" I wasn't expecting that.

"You need to take it. You were raped; there _is_ a chance of pregnancy." I shook my head, eyes wide.

"I promised my mom."

"You promised you mom what, sweetie?"

"When my mom talked to me about…_that_ stuff, she said if I were ever to get pregnant, she'd never want me to get rid of the baby. I'm Catholic and I'd never have an abortion or take one of those pills! I don't care if I was raped! If I get pregnant, I get pregnant! If it was meant to be, it was meant to be!" The doctor was clearly freaked out. _Oh, well I was dead-set against not taking that damn pill. _

I was discharged from the hospital a few days later. They wanted to keep me longer than usual since the BAU was in on my case. I was given plenty of pills to take following up to the tests who's results had yet to come back. A black car waited outside for me as I walked out with Emily by my side.


	2. It Was Over After Three Murders

Chapter Two: It Was Over After Three Murders

Cameras were flashing at the car I had just entered. I felt like a celebrity; pictures being taken, comments wanted, but for all the wrong reasons. Emily had told me to keep my head down as I walked towards the car. I looked out the tinted windows. I thought about my beautiful little house where I had been not too long ago. It was always my sanctuary, my shelter. There wasn't another house around so I'd always felt safe. I thought about the swing set I had gotten for my tenth birthday. I'd spend hours and hours on that thing reading and drawing. And just then, pulling me out of my childhood memories, the car rolled forward, but to where, I didn't know.

I was in the backseat, with Emily next to me, Agent Hotchner driving, and another man I didn't know in the passenger seat next to him. I was so tired and so thirsty. My throat was so dry from screaming and crying in the past days. I'd been drinking like a fish, but not really eating. It was like the agent next to Mr. Hotchner knew what I was thinking when he turned around in his seat and asked, "Is there anything I can get you?" I nodded, "Can I have water please?"

"No problem," he said as he reached into a part of the car and handed me a bottle. I smiled at him gratefully.

"I'm Agent Rossi, by the way," he told me. I was so weak it took a few tries to open it and when I did, a small splash hit me in the face. I was always clumsy; this was just the beginning, but no one seemed to notice. When I was done sucking down every last drop of water I could get, I placed the empty bottle in a cup holder next to me and before I knew it I was asleep.

It was dark and I wasn't alone. There was heavy breathing down my spine and I shivered. It was hot, but hotter than the usual Phoenix weather.

"Colette," a too familiar voice said my name, "Colette, its time to play again." My eyes widened.

"No!" I screamed and got up to run. The closer I got to the door, the farther it was away from me. "Get the hell away from me!" A dark figure was approaching me; it was _him_. A small light flickered on and I could finally see his face. It was Jesse. And suddenly the lights went out and his arms reached out and pulled me down into the darkness.

Someone was shaking me and I screamed with my eyes closed. They flashed open and I saw a familiar face; Agent Morgan's. He looked at me curiously and I pulled myself into his arms and broke down. I trusted him. And after a few minutes once I calmed down, I looked around. I was no longer in a car, but a plane.

"Where am I?" I asked with fear in my eyes.

"We're headed to our HQ in Quantico," he said. I couldn't be flying halfway across the country! I asked, "But, what about my parents? And my brother? Where are they?" Morgan sighed.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea how hard it is to tell you this, but…they're gone. We're running profiles to find out who," he paused and swallowed, "Murdered them, but we haven't gotten very far into it. We need to get some tests back from the lab and do a few others. I'm so sorry, Colette." And that's when my world started crashing down. Everything was over. Nothing at all mattered anymore. Someone killed them? Who the hell had the heart to do that? My mother; she was beautiful. At the age of thirty she had me, and she would have been forty-six in a week. She had blond hair and green eyes. My role model, the person I most wanted to be like was gone and I'd never see her again. My father had his faults; he was a drinker and we suspected him to be a smoker, but he'd never admit to it. I was very concerned about him and so about a month ago I started confronting him about it and smelling his clothes after he went out and they all reeked of cigarettes. No matter what I asked him, he wouldn't answer me; he couldn't lie to me. He was tall and had brown hair and brown eyes. I was the biggest daddy's girl you'd ever meet. Now he'd never walk me down the isle on my wedding day, or dance with me, or be the grandfather to my children. My little brother; my innocent, nine year old brother, Kenny, was killed? The little boy who could sit and play with his Lego's all day was hated enough to the point where someone would want to kill him? He had no enemies. He was in third grade! Your worst enemies at that age were your siblings. Yes, we fought, but we still loved each other. I couldn't deny that. No one, no one could have done such a thing. What evil, evil person could have done the deed? Was it possible to be that evil? I didn't know it was possible until today. Who would take care of me? Who would feed me and give me shelter? Who would be there for me now when I needed them more than ever? And the most important question; why was I left alive?

I broke down right then and there. My heart felt like it would explode and my mind was racing. _Had it been Jesse? My ex-boyfriend who I'd now expected had raped me? Why would he do it? He knew my family. _I started having a coughing fit. Morgan tried to calm me down. He opened his arms to me and held me.

I didn't calm down for a while, meaning more than a few hours. There was no way of being calm anymore. I would never be calm again. And no matter how hard I was crying or how angry I was at the world or how violent I'd get, Agent Morgan stayed by my side the whole time. We talked about my family and once in a while; I'd cry again and he was always there with open arms. We were in a curtained-off part of the plane. The other agents and Doctor Reid were in the other section, sleeping I imagined. Morgan – or so I was told to call him – got me something to eat which I barely even picked at. I just didn't have an appetite. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Sweetheart, you've got to eat. I don't want you getting sick on us," he told me.

"I know. I'm sorry." I pulled a grape off its vine that was there for decoration and nibbled on it. Morgan wrapped his arm around me. He was my temporary shelter. I trusted him. The curtain swung open, making me jump like any other sudden movements, and in walked Doctor Reid. I flung myself backward hitting Morgan's chest; my nerves were shot.

"Sorry," Doctor Reid apologized. I looked down. "If you don't mind, I'd like to join you two. Hotch and Rossi are asleep. They've had a long day of profiling." I looked over at Emily who was asleep across from us. She'd just come from the other side of the plane.

"Colette?" Morgan said asking the okay for Reid to accompany us. I nodded, still not looking up. I was still embarrassed by the way we had met.

Reid was…different. Since he'd come into the room about an hour ago, he'd talked the most. I was tired, and tired of talking. It felt like the tears had run out and my eyes were dry and itchy. He was extremely intelligent; he told me about his eidetic memory and his IQ which was higher than Einstein's.

"Alright, alright. Give it a rest, pretty boy," Morgan said after a while, probably getting a headache from listening to Spencer talk, "So Colette, tell us about yourself." I almost smiled at Morgan's nickname for him.

"You're the FBI, you must know a lot about me already."

"We know you what you look like, about your family, and your condition," Spencer said. I nodded. Morgan could tell I was getting tired and before Reid could ask another question, I heard him whisper to Spencer to be quiet.

I felt some kind of connection with Spencer Reid as strange as it seemed. I didn't even know him. All I'd done was listen to him talk. I didn't even say much more than a few words – at most – to the guy. There was something about him, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on, that was just different about him…but in a good way.


	3. Cola & Jesse Sittin in a Tree, ABUSED

Chapter Three: Cola and Jesse Sitting in a Tree, A-B-U-S-E-D

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise," Mom said. She was more beautiful than she'd ever been if that was possible. There was a sudden frost to her hair that hadn't been there before. She was dressed all in white and was the most graceful thing I'd ever seen. She whispered, "He's going to help you get through this. He's going to make things alright again. He's going to take care of _both_ of you."

"Who?" I tried to ask her, but no sound escaped my mouth. "Who were both of us?" I wanted to scream so badly, but I couldn't. Something was stopping me. "And who was 'he?'"

"Time will tell," she soothed and then walked into a blinding light.

I awoke somewhere I didn't expect to be; in Morgan's arms, being watched by Spencer. I almost jumped at the two pairs of eyes gawking at me.

"Morning, sweetheart. We didn't mean to scare you. The plane just landed a couple minutes ago and we needed to get moving," Morgan said looking down at me. I liked his official nickname for me, sweetheart. It was something my dad had always called me. Something he'd never call me again. My lip quivered as I said, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Spencer asked. I thought about the dream I'd had. Mom hadn't answered any of my questions, but time would tell. At least last night didn't bring another agonizing nightmare like I'd had every night before. I figured they'd be something to always haunt me. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Yes." I noticed we were going into a building. Morgan set me down and I followed him and Spencer closely. We stopped in a box-shaped room with glass walls. Morgan told me I could have a seat on the black leather couch in the corner. The room was decorated like any other office; couch, plant, desk, filing cabinets, etc. Spencer stood near the couch where I was sitting.

"Spencer," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" I asked, but my question was forgotten when a woman walked in wearing a bright pink dress with a flower pinned on the right side. She had red hair that was pinned up messily and she wore thick-framed glasses. Her makeup was heavy; lipstick to match the dress and eye shadow to match the lipstick.

"Hey, baby girl," Morgan said hugging the woman tightly. I looked at Spencer who hugged her awkwardly. I stiffened.

"Hi," she said peeking over at me, "I'm Penelope Garcia, AKA techie extraordinaire." She laughed sweetly. She was like a doll. Like a doll that had that _too_ pink lipstick on. I shook her hand cautiously and introduced myself, "I'm Colette Olsen." I was very careful around people, now most of all. I had used to be fairly outgoing, but not anymore. She smiled and said, "Oh, I know. I've been doing lots of research for your case," then she turned to the guys and said, "Would you mind if Colette and I talked for a while so I can finish a few things up?" Morgan nodded, but Spencer was hesitant.

"No, not at all," he answered finally. I noticed Emily walking by. She stopped and popped her head in the door to say hi. Morgan suggested she stay with Penelope and me during the interview so I'd have a familiar face – Emily – around.

Penelope Garcia led Emily and I into what I assumed was her office. It was decorated like she was; bright and colorful. Her feather-topped pen scribbled on a note pad and she began, "I think it'll be easier and a _bit_ more entertaining if we got to know each other instead of me just asking you questions." She seemed like the type of person who liked to have fun.

"Okay," I said.

"Well, I'm Penelope Garcia. I attended classes at Caltech in California, but dropped out when my parents were killed in a car accident. I used my time to teach myself everything there was to know about hacking and computers. That's where the BAU picked me up." She stopped and that was my cue to go.

"I'm Colette Olson. I'm fifteen years old. My parents and brother," I paused and shivered, "Were killed." I couldn't really go on from there. I was crying again. She just looked at me from where she was sitting, her mouth slightly opened. I thought I saw a tear fall onto her blouse and Emily bit her lip and came to sit next to me. She stroked my hair and whispered, "Shh…" softly. I was sure she was crying too. I felt more comfortable and a little calmer with Emily and Penelope then I did Morgan and Reid. I had to admit it, I was scarred for life when it came to men. Would I ever have a husband, let alone a boyfriend? Forget that; I didn't want to think about that.

"Garcia?" Hotch said entering the room. The girls had made me feel so much better. They were like the big sisters I never had.

"Yes, sir?" she responded, business-like. She wiped mascara from under her eyes, as did Emily. Hotch just looked at them and then said, "Could we borrow Colette for a while? We need to finish up a few other things." She was hesitant at giving me away, alone.

"Would it be okay if Emily came?" I spoke up. He nodded. Emily followed me and Hotch into a bigger room across the hallway. Before we left, Penelope called out to me, "See ya later, Cola!" _Cola_? I smiled. That was a new one.

Hotch lead us into another room; black and white and bleak, so unlike Penelope's office. He asked me to sit down at one end of a long table and he sat at the other with Emily in the middle.

"Colette, I just need to ask you a few questions," he explained while shuffling some paperwork. I nodded. And so he began, "Can you tell me in exact detail what happened the other night?" I braced myself to do this, not to break down.

"I was home alone. My family had gone out somewhere."

"Do you remember where?" I shook my head.

"About a half hour after they left I was in my basement. I was researching something for my social studies homework. There was a really loud bang and it scarred me. That's when I started hearing footsteps upstairs and I called my mom, but there was no answer," I stopped talking, trying to gather my thoughts.

"That's okay, you're doing great," Hotch said. He really wasn't a bad guy, just very serious.

"I had recently broken up with my boyfriend because he was starting to really scare me…" I paused and Hotch interrupted, "How?"

"He – his name's Jesse Roberts – he kept trying to get me alone. He would tell me to come over his house when no one was around or ask to come over mine when he knew no one was there except for me. Jesse…he was different. He was so _controlling_. It was like you had to do what he wanted or _else_," I stopped seeing as Hotch was trying to scribble everything in his notebook.

"Or else what?" he asked after he was caught up.

"That's just it! I don't know. I was texting my friend Courtney when he called me earlier that day. He asked if anyone was home and I just asked why. He yelled at me. He asked again and I said yes, but I knew my parents would be leaving soon…and so did he. He told me he wanted me, you know, _that_ way, but I always told him no. I wasn't going to have to deal with any consequences that could come along with it." He nodded.

"So after you knew someone was in your house, what did you do?"

"I went into shock. All I could think was I was going to die. Someone was going to rob us and I would die. That and my family would come home to finding me dead."

"Do you think it was Jesse?" he asked and I nodded slowly and whispered, "I had a dream it was him after it happened. It's just so likely. He'd abused his girlfriend before me, but I hadn't known that until after we were already together. That's why I broke up with him, but I used the excuse that I didn't want to be with anyone. It was like it wasn't possible for him to be that violent. He promised me he would never hurt me." And after Hotch got what he needed out of me, he called into the hallway, "Garcia, do a background check on a Jesse Roberts. Give me everything you can find; family, any past time spent in juvenile hall, anything."

"On it!" I heard Garcia say.

"Are things going to get better?" I wondered out loud.

"Honey, this is just the beginning."


	4. One in Custody, Another in Love

Chapter Four: One in Custody, Another in Love

One week ago, I was found lying on my bedroom floor. One week ago, I became the main focus of a BAU team. One week ago, I was told that I'd never see my family again. One week ago, I suspected Jesse was a rapist and a murderer. One week ago, I was raped and taken to a hospital. And one week ago, they tried to shove a child-preventing medicine down my throat. I still wasn't sure if I had made the right choice about not taking the pill. It was the choice my mom would have wanted me to make. I hoped that made it right. I really did.

In the past few days, I'd become closer to the BAU team. They were just trying to make me feel comfortable, I figured and I was grateful for that. Hotch and Rossi had been busy working on my case which was something more important to me than anything. They'd tracked Jesse down. He'd been living with his older brother, Dan. He was in police custody and was being brought in for evaluation. However, he couldn't be questioned yet due to illness. Gastroenteritis – the stomach flu – was going around our school and he had it, go figure. He _was_ in custody though. He wasn't out there anymore. He couldn't hurt anyone anymore. I had still been having nightmares even though I knew he had been taken off the streets. I'd wake up in the middle of the night, thrashing under my covers at the foster home I'd been put in. I resided in a little peach colored house that wasn't too far from the HQ – thank God – because I wouldn't be able to go on if I wasn't close to the team I'd come to love. Most victims, I've been told, didn't like the team. They wanted to be with their family or friends, more than complete strangers they'd met in a day that needed to know everything about them. I could understand that, but I didn't have a family anymore and my friends were half way across the country so I wanted someone to care about and the BAU team fit the bill.

My friends as school probably just thought I'd dropped off the face of the earth. What did I mean to them? Nothing. Here, Morgan still called me 'sweetheart'. He watched out for me and made sure I was stable enough to face a new day, but half of the time I wasn't. I'd turned into an emotional wreck. Crying was just about the only thing I did anymore. That, and I began doing something I'd never even considered; I began cutting myself. I don't know why I did it. It helped release some of the anger, but only caused more pain. By now, both of my arms had jagged, bloody marks on them and I was considering on starting on my thighs, but I made sure not to cut my wrists. I wasn't planning on suicide; I didn't want to be as evil as I knew Jesse was, taking one's life. That and I wanted to be around for when Jesse was sent away. I must sound so evil, but I didn't want to be. I didn't want to believe I was. I've learned the face of evil and it's an ugly, ugly thing. And I never want to see it again, so I roll down my sleeves and pop up my hood. Emily and Penelope had been the most helpful. I could talk to them about anything. They made things easier when I felt like the world was crashing down for a third or fourth time. I was with Pen in her office when I asked about her relationship with Morgan.

"Derek visits me often," she said. I could tell the day I first saw them together that there was some kind of connection.

"You like him?" I asked. No question was too much. She told me whatever I needed, she'd be there and whatever happened she'd always be my friend. It really didn't take too long for me to get to know someone or to know whether or not to trust them. However, that statement was incorrect when it came to Jesse.

"Well yes. He's my best friend." I shook my head and explained my question further, "As more than a friend?" Penelope just starred at me.

"I…um," she stretched to look over her computer and whispered, "Yes, I like him – _a lot_ – but he'll never like me that way."

"Maybe he already does. I've seen the way you two look at each other; there's something there," I said and she looked like the happiest person in the world. "You two should have dinner together."

"Well, we really don't have time. I mean between the cases pouring in and the…" The team had been working on many cases including mine which wasn't being rushed since the most likely suspect was already found. Test results showed my STD analysis was negative and the DNA lab couldn't get a sample of Jesse's DNA due to his illness. I hadn't seen Emily, Spencer, or Morgan in what felt like forever, but they'd be back tomorrow morning. It was 11 AM right now. They were on a plane coming from California now.

"Stop making excuses, Penelope," I laughed. "I'll call him, it'll be fine." I snatched her cell phone, but she didn't try to take it. She really liked this guy and I hoped what I was about to do would make everything perfect. I scrolled through her contacts to find Morgan's number and hit send. Penelope didn't move a mussel as she sat on the couch waiting. After the second ring he picked up, "Hey, baby girl." I smirked.

"Actually, its 'sweetheart' calling," I said. He laughed on the other line.

"What can I do for ya?" I thought about what I was going to say.

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow, Pen would like to invite you over for dinner and a movie." I looked over at her, seeing that it wasn't too much trouble. She nodded, smiling.

"Sure, no problem. Would it be too much to ask if I brought Reid? You could hang around too if that's alright with Mandy. All he's been doing is asking how you are," he was whispering now, "I think he might explode if he doesn't see you soon." I laughed nervously looking at Penelope and mouthed, "Spencer and me too?" She nodded mischievously; if she was going to do it, I was too. Mandy was my foster mom.

"I'm sure Mandy will be fine with it. I'll call her later to make sure. And Spencer can come, but you guys have to bring the dessert." Morgan laughed on the other line, "Not a problem. Pen always makes me," I could hear someone in the background asking who he was talking to, "Well, I gotta go. By the way, Hotch needs you to come in tomorrow. DNA results should be back."

"Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow," I'd been so anxious about those damn results.

"Bye, sweetheart and send my best wishes to my baby girl," he said.

"Will do. Bye." And with that he hung up. I pressed 'end' on Penelope's phone and looked over at her.

"He totally loves you. I gotta go call Mandy and ask her about tomorrow."


	5. Ended at Eighteen

Chapter Five: Ended at Eighteen

Mandy was fine with me spending time with the BAU team, especially when I told her it was Penelope who had asked me to do so. They'd gone to school together at Caltech, but lost connection when Pen dropped out. When looking to find a good foster home for me, Penelope narrowed the search down to single-mom foster parents so I would be more comfortable and that's how she found Mandy. Mandy told me she didn't want to be married, but she did want children so she became a foster parent. I didn't understand why she wouldn't want to get married. Who wouldn't? But, I guessed she had her reasons.

I was getting ready for my night out when I heard a little knock on the door. It creaked open and Carlie, my six-year-old room mate poked her head in. She was so cute; her hair was only chin-length and lay perfectly in tiny blond ringlets that framed her big blue eyes perfectly.

"Hi, Colette," she said and flopped on my bed, making my makeup jump and fall on the floor.

"Careful, Car," I warned and she nodded. I dabbed pale cover-up on the small, purple bruises that still cover my cheekbones and neckline.

"Where ya goin'?" she asked.

"I'm headed over to my friend's house for dinner." She nodded.

"Why ya gettin' so dressed up?" That child was full of questions, but this one I didn't have an answer to. Why _was_ I getting so dressed up? It's not like I was trying to impress someone, or maybe I was...I still couldn't think straight.

"I don't know, kid," I said. Finishing up, I put on some lip gloss and examined myself in the little mirror. I turned to Carlie, "Well, how do I look?" I spun around. The new black-wash jeans and tank top Mandy got me for tonight really looked good. My red hair was straightened and my makeup looked decent.

"Like a princess," she squealed. I laughed.

Before I left I grabbed a sweater to cover-up my cut-up arms. Mandy dropped me off in front of Penelope's house and I rang the doorbell as she drove away. She answered the door, "Hey, Coca-Cola," she chirped, "The guys should be here in a bit." I followed her inside and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"What's on the movie agenda?" I asked.

"_The Other Guys_," she called from the kitchen where she prepared the food, "I heard it was great." I nodded and the doorbell rang. Pen ran out from the kitchen, "How do I look?" She was frantically brushing her top.

"You look great! Now go let them in!" She smiled and danced towards the door. Hugs were exchanged with Penelope; one passionately, another awkwardly. You can guess who was who. Morgan and Spencer walked into the living room where I was.

"Hey, Colette," Morgan said first. I smiled and hugged him comfortably. He was back now. He was still here to help me. Then I looked at Spencer who stood at a distance quietly.

"Hi, Spencer," I said. He looked up from starring at the carpet and drew his attention to me.

"Hello."

Penelope's house grew hotter and hotter during the movie. Maybe because the stove was on and still cooking our dinner. The lights were off and we all sat on the couch except Spencer who sat straight up on the floor in front of me. Not thinking, I slipped off my sweater. Once the movie was over, we went into the little dining room for dinner. I took my spot across from Doctor Reid.

"Colette, could you pass the pepper please?" he asked. I took the little glass holder and reached across the table to give it to him. I heard a gasp come from Penelope's mouth.

"What happened?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Wha-?" I was about to say until I followed their stares to my slashed arms. I gasped too and grabbed my sweater from the back of my chair to put back on, but Morgan stopped me.

"Colette, what happened?" he demanded. My lip quivered and I started to shake. A tear dripped onto my plate.

"I cut myself. At Mandy's. I-I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." I was breathing heavily. Penelope looked down at her plate in heartbreak. I ruined her night.

"Penelope, I'm so sorry." And I got up and tried to run to the door, but was stopped by Spencer who'd made it there first. He really hadn't said anything all night which wasn't something I'd expected from him. I staggered back, startled.

"Sorry," he apologized. I shook my head and did something I never thought I'd do due to fear; I hugged him. I don't know why I was so afraid of Doctor Reid. Maybe it was because of his tallness, something Jesse was. I could feel his torso stiffen because of my touch.

"I can help you," he said. I pulled away to look at his face. "I have a B.A. in Psychology. Well, that is if you want me to. If not, we'd have to send you to a counselor." I nodded.

"I want you to help me." Was this what my mother was talking about when she said he'd help me through it? Was this _it_? I wasn't sure if it could be because she said he'd help both of us. But who were both of us?

Over the course of five weeks I met with Spencer ever other day to talk. I'd stopped the cutting and tried to focus on other things. Jesse's DNA test proved to be something I was afraid of; positive. The only boyfriend I'd ever had who had always been my friend raped me. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever have to accept. Also, the autopsy results had come back from my parents and brother. Jesse had been the one who killed them. It made me sick to have to think about the words 'autopsy' and 'family' together in the same sentence.

So, it'd been over a month. I knew a lot more and felt a lot safer around Doctor Reid and people in general. However, he told me I'd probably always have a fear of men. It sounded so stupid, didn't it? Afraid of men. Yup, they're so scary. But to me, they actually _were_. I couldn't trust outsiders.

Today was a new day. It was also the day I'd been looking forward to for a while now; court day. I'd have to present my case once again in front of a judge while also facing Jesse. Morgan had said something about the death penalty being useless in our case until Jesse was eighteen. I was ready to send his sorry ass to hell once and for all even if I couldn't do it for another two years.

The court room was silent as I walked in and took my seat in the plaintiff's wing. The courtroom stood as the judge entered and took her seat before me. I watched with a clenched jaw as the criminal walked in. He looked in my direction, but even given the chance, I wouldn't spit in his direction.

After a long day, I still hadn't looked at Jesse, although his eyes were glued to me. The judge had also ruled in my favor and Jesse was on death row just after his eighteenth birthday.

* * *

I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. Things have been hectic. My grandmother passed away on new year's day & I haven't really been able to write since. Please continue to review!


	6. Stomach Flu

Chapter Six: Stomach Flu

My conscience had to have been screaming at me by now, but I'd been too busy being sick to listen to it. I couldn't stop thinking about Jesse, as crazy as it seemed. _He_ _was a rapist_; the little voice in my head reminded me. _And a murderer_. I still, however, could not believe someone I trusted so deeply could have done it. Jesse and I had known each other since pre-school. We'd grown to become friends, even hung out a few times during summer vacation. Then, hormones kicked in and that "friend-stage" became flirting. Flirting became a barely 3-second kiss. And that little kiss set him off like fireworks. He read up on everything, became a pervert and I pushed him away. Wouldn't you? He dated around…a lot. If you asked every girl in my class who had "gone out" with him, 9 out of 10 would be guilty. It wasn't like he was popular, but he was cute. He was talented (in art, not sports). And he just gave that little extra over-the-edge flirt that left a girl thinking for days. Then he attacked. I – unfortunately – became one of his many prey. He'd known my family. Got on my little brother and dad's good side, but mom saw right through him. "He's a womanizer," she'd say. It was true. His mother, Lori, was really a sweet woman. When talking to my mom she'd ask about me saying, "How's that beauty queen of yours?" She only had sons and always told my mom how lucky she was to have me.

A few weeks into our freshman year (where I was now) he'd given me that too-long stare and asked me out. How could I say no? I missed my friend and that was a way to see him like I used to so I accepted his proposal. One little yes and this is how everything turned out.

I hadn't been feeling well since this morning. I woke up with my head banging as of 4 AM and laid in bed instead of seeking out some well-deserved Motrin. My body was achy and I was too exhausted to get up. After lying there for about two hours I noticed the room was spinning. My stomach gurgled and my head swam in discomfort. I unsuccessfully tried to get up and the closest thing I could find that'd any use to me right now was a bag- lined trashcan. I grabbed it and heaved. Carlie nearly jumped a foot out of her bed where she'd been sleeping like an angel.

"Ew!" she shrieked, her voice still groggy. I didn't expect much more from a little kid. My eyes shut tightly in pain as I tried to get up. I dizzily strode towards the bathroom where I only puked more, this time waking up Mandy. She ran to the bathroom, "What's wrong?" Carlie followed and groggily wiped her eyes.

"She's throwin' up, Mandy." Mandy shook her head; she knew _that_, she just didn't know why.

After my little on-and-off episodes finally ended I said, "Stomach flu's goin' around. That's why my case was so late going into court. Jesse couldn't come in because he had it. Maybe I got it there." Mandy shrugged and refilled my cup with more ginger ale. I shifted from my position on the couch to reach the cup and moaned in pain.

"What is it?" Mandy jumped up. _Mother's instinct._ I felt a sharp pain in my lower back.

"Nothing, just my back," I said trying for the cup again and resulting in the same way I had before, "Ugh!" One of her eyebrows went up.

"Do you have your…thing?" she asked awkwardly. Come to think of it…no. I hadn't had my period in I'm not even sure how long. Maybe this was just Mother Nature getting back at me for my months off.

"That's probably what this is." And she nodded.

But the next day, the same thing happened. Over and over and over for the rest of the week, but I still hadn't gotten Mother Nature's revenge. I'd been feeling better that Saturday and decided to go to Penelope's as invited. I hadn't seen her in a week because of my possible "flu". We were sitting on her couch when she asked how I was feeling.

"I'm better I think. I don't know what was up with that." She shrugged.

"Maybe you should see a doctor. Are there any STD symptoms that included vomiting?" she said. I was the one who shrugged now. How should I have known? And wouldn't the tests have picked up on something like that? When Mandy came to pick me up, Pen and she talked for a while and I heard her mention about a doctor. She really was concerned for me and I was grateful. However, thanks to the great and powerful Penelope Garcia, I was dragged to Mandy's doctor the following Monday.

Doctor Marla, as I was told to call her, called me back into a bleak white room. Like I said before, I hated hospitals and the doctor's was number two on my list. I explained my situation to her – everything that'd happened from two months ago up to today – and by the time I was done she looked like she thought she was being punked, but not in a funny way.

"Oh-oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, Colette. I had no idea. Really, all Mandy mentioned over the phone was that she had a foster child who was sick." I quickly looked up into her chocolate-brown eyes and back down to my Converse.

"I'm going to ask you for urine and blood samples so I can double check for any possible STDs, okay? And anything else should show up in the tests." I nodded, blushing a little. Once my appointment was over I went home with Mandy and everything went on as it normally did. Until I got the results from Doctor Marla.

* * *

**Sorry for the slight nastiness :/ What's wrong with Colette! Alrighty, comment!**


	7. Hookey

Chapter Seven: Hookey

I sat on my bed, hunched over starring at my sneakers while Mandy paced back and forth. I was shaking my head, my lip quivering and my head spinning so fast I thought I'd explode.

"M-Mandy, I can understand if you don't want…want me here anymore." She stopped, looked up and over at me with glassy eyes.

"No, no," she whispered and came and sat next to me on the bed, "I would never do that to you. You're family now and the Lord only knows where you'd end up in another home. We're just gonna have to work a little harder around here. I understand if this is taking a toll on you, but I know if you choose to, you can do it, Colette." I felt a little tear roll down my cheek and I sniffled. This really wasn't how I'd planned my future to be. I wasn't just a regular teenager. I was a teenager who was put through hell. And now I was pregnant.

"I can do this," I said. I nodded, "I know I can. And I will."

When Doctor Marla told Mandy and I the news, we had two different expressions; Mandy looked pissed. Not at me, at Jesse.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" she said emotionless, starring into space, "He did all of this to you! You didn't deserve it, Colette. You really didn't. He's – oh God! – I can not wait until he's gone. Juvy just isn't enough!" That'd been the most hateful thing I'd ever heard Mandy say.

My expression had been shock. I couldn't believe the words the doctor had just said to me.

"Wha-excuse me?" I had said. Mandy knew I'd refused to take the pill. She supported it after I told her actually, telling me I did the right thing. And that's when I'd realized that this was what my mother was talking about when she said he'd take care of us. My…baby and I were us. But I still didn't know who the mysterious "he" was.

I had been being home schooled for the past two months because Mandy thought I'd be better off, but I'd recently made the decision to go back to a regular high school and I was starting Friday. Wrong choice. Especially now. If I would've known I was pregnant, I wouldn't have chosen to go back to school. I knew how mean kids could be. Tomorrow was Friday and I was nervous as hell. I could tell Mandy was nervous for me too. She'd called the principal and told her about my "condition" and we were assured I'd be safe. Could I trust anyone? No. I couldn't let my guard down.

And that's exactly what I did my first day which was the worst thing I could have done. I walked up to the intimidating, large building and opened the door. That's when every pair of eyes were on me. I was the senior who should be a junior; having straight A's, perfect attendance, and being a complete social-outcast really pays off, especially when you get to graduate early and that's all I wanted to do. Graduate. That and raise my baby to be perfect with my three families; Mandy and Carlie, everyone from the BAU team who I'd come to be so close to thanks to Mandy, and my family who could be with me only in spirit and I was okay with that. I'd made holding my still-flat stomach a habit already and when all those scary eyes were starring at me I remembered to drop my hands and play it off like there was something on my shirt. A girl approached me. She was blond with hypnotic blue eyes and looked waaay too preppy. She was followed by two matching brunettes.

"Hi there," she said and I looked behind me to see who she was speaking to. There was no one but me, so I quietly answered with a "hi" back. I'm pretty sure they could sense fear…like dogs.

"I'm Alyssa and these are Liz and Kerri." The two back-ups smiled perkily.

"I'm Colette. I'm new here." Alyssa nodded, "Well, duh! Aren't you a senior?" I bit my lip and nodded, saying, "I'm graduating early because of my grades."

"Cool, cool." This was just an awkward conversation, but Alyssa seemed to know how to handle it. She knew everyone in the school or so it seemed. Just another popular to make fun of me…or so I thought until she told Liz and Kerri to back off and offered to take me to my classes. Since I had no map and was completely lost, she was a lot of help for a while.

A little while later at lunch we stopped in the bathroom and Alyssa pulled out a box of cigarettes and a little glass bottle. My eyes widened slightly and I looked over at the door, wondering and hoping someone wouldn't walk in. But that wouldn't happen because Alyssa was street smart; she had locked the door behind her. From her Coach purse she took a BIC lighter and lit one of her cancer sticks. I tried the best I could to hold my breath. She noticed my slight discomfort.

"Want one? It'll help you relax," she said. I shook my head a little too quickly and she looked confused, but didn't bother questioning me further. She crushed the butt on the marble counter top of the bathroom where the sinks were and directed her attention to the little bottle.

"Its straight whiskey," she giggled, "You know you want some." She grinned.

"I can't." I knew from health class that you weren't supposed to drink or smoke during pregnancy. Alyssa looked disappointed.

"Well, we can always mix in a little water for you," she added.

"No, really. I _can't_." Convincing her was not going to be easy.

"Why not?" she whined. She seemed like an okay kind of person. Should I trust her? My head was racing. My mind went blank. Why not? I checked the stalls to make sure no one, but us were in the room and looked back over at the still-locked door. No cameras, no recordings. I leaned in close to her, "You absolutely can not – I repeat can not – tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Hell, here goes nothing. "I-I'm pr-pregnant." Her eyes widened and then thinned out again, they were met with the same grin from earlier. Oh God, what've I just done? Maybe she wasn't like that. Maybe she'd keep it between us. Not a chance.

"Really?" she said sharply. I hesitated, but nodded. And what she did next I wasn't expecting; she straightened herself up, took a quick shot of whiskey, packed away the bottle, lighter, and cigarettes, and walked out without saying a word to me. Oh no.

I hate actresses. Why? Because actresses are liars and that was what Alyssa was. She hadn't agreed to not saying anything. She just walked out, but I could almost see a preppy light bulb form above her pretty little head. I picked up my light blue school bag and opened the bathroom door, taking a breath to ready myself for what was about to be thrown at me. As soon as I walked out a million and one eyes were starring at me. I didn't know what to do. My eyes scanned the room, looking for someone friendly enough to help me, but there was no one.

"What?" I said quietly, but loud enough for the closest people to me to hear. They all held questions, I could see the looks on their faces and I heard someone scream, "Slut!" A tear fell.

"No," I said, but all hell broke loose. "Whore! Slut!" All of these hateful words rang through the hallways and cafeteria. I could make out questions from some people, "Who's the father? How far gone are you? Are you gonna abort it?" No. No. No. No. No! I needed to get out of here. I took off for the main office and had the secretary – a kindly old woman by the name of Mrs. White – call Mandy. She was at work while Carlie was at kindergarten. The second emergency number on the paper for school was the BAU's number. I shook my head, asking Mrs. White to forget it. A group of jokes strode by the glass windows of the office and I could make out one talking about me. They were debating who'd slept with me. No one! I wanted to scream. They didn't even know me! I left the office and did something that I'd never done at my old school; I left. I just walked out and wasn't planning on coming back. _Goodbye, traitor._ I wanted to yell at Alyssa, but the sooner I go out of spitting distance of this school, the better. I hadn't spent my lunch money so I decided to take a bus somewhere. I just stayed on until I recognized a place I knew. That place happened to be a coffee shop. Penelope went there almost every morning. That's when I remembered that I could go to the HQ. Or couldn't I? Was anyone even there? Penelope always was so maybe I could stay with her for a little while. The team still hadn't heard about me. I asked Mandy if I could tell them, but I wanted to do it in person and they were in another state working right now. All except Penelope, who didn't know either. I was still red in the face and crying a little when I got to the door. I spoke into the speaker, "I-I'm here to see a Ms. Penelope Garcia." I sniffled. Penelope was called and she came to the door, surprised at the least to see me.

"Col-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school? What's wrong?" she was full of questions, but I didn't answer any. She was persistent until we got closer to her office where we heard a phone ring from her desk.

"That's probably Morgan." She ran as fast as her teal heels could carry her and snatched the phone, "Hey, what's up?" She put Morgan on speaker.

"What? No inappropriately catchy greeting?" he said from the other line. I looked at Pen who blushed.

"Colette's here," she interrupted him. There was silence from the other line.

"…Oh. Hey ya, sweetheart. Shouldn't you be in school?" I remained quiet.

"She's a little shaken up right now. Not sure why, but I'll give you updates later. Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"Run background checks on Peter Raise, Ryan King, and Michael Carver. They were reported missing and three male bodies were found recently at different locations in Albuquerque. Thing is we can't identify them."

"Burnt?" Garcia asked.

"Decapitated first. Then they were taken to different sites by our killer, who mixed their parts. Then he burnt them. We think he's just trying to buy himself more time by causing us the confusion, but we're leaving the identification process to the medical examiners. He definitely has some major disrespect for the deseased." Three male faces came up on Garcia's computer screen.

"I'm sending pics to Prentiss now and from what I can see they all have a big property in common; they're all doctors. Different ages, but all graduated from med school. They were in three different radiuses as far as homing and worked in different hospitals, but top ones."

"Any similar contacts?" She shook her head, "No, I'm scanning their cell numbers now and no matches so far, but I can check hospital records." She typed and worked fluently with her computer. "This could take a little while if its not distinct, Morgan," she said while working.

"Soon as you get something, hit me up, Garcia," he said.

"Will do, baby cakes!" and she clicked the phone before entering a new number.


	8. One in a Million

Chapter Eight: One-in-a-Million

Penelope worked fluently for about an hour. Her team needed her and she wouldn't abandon them. I never realized until that day that her every fault cost her team time. That and another innocent would become a victim. _What was I doing here? I shouldn't be interrupting her work. _I got up, not thinking and started walking towards the door when her back was to me. She was typing furiously on the computer. She heard the squeak of my sneaker hit the floor and she spun around in her chair to face me.

"Sit," she said, but I did not move. Again she repeated, "Sit, Colette," a little more sternly and I did as I was told even though I was tempted to run. I watched as she turned back around and resumed her work, eventually clipping a Bluetooth device to her ear and spoke to Hotch. She gave a name and address of a certain hospital the criminal hadn't hit up. They assumed he was going there next. Finally, after nearly an hour of work, she let out a small sigh and smiled. The killer had been Dennis Boyd. His mother was recently deceased and he blamed the three doctors who'd worked on her and failed for her death.

A silent hour later, it was three o'clock. I watched Penelope's manicured fingernail trace the brim of her coffee mug for what felt like the millionth time. I looked down and noticed I'd been stroking my paper-flat stomach underneath the table. Penelope's eyes were filled with questions; that I could see, but I had no desire whatsoever to answer any of them. I didn't know how she'd take the truth even though she'd find out soon enough. It had to be done at some point and I guessed it was now or never.

"Penelope?" She looked up from her mug and over at me.

"Yes, sweetie?" And before I could say what I'd intended to, she asked, "I'm really worried about you. What's the matter?" I gave a little sarcastic laugh before I went on saying, "Everything." She half-smiled.

"It's true though," I whispered, "I've lost everything! My family, my friends…my life! I want it back! Everything!" I was on the brink of yelling, but Pen didn't try to calm me or shush me. She set me free. "It isn't fair! I keep asking myself over and over again what I did wrong…what I did to deserve this." I was crying now. That was really one of the times I'd lost it completely. I struggled for breath and when I finally caught it, I sat back down.

"What's really bothering you, Col?" Penelope asked. I straightened up, looked into her eyes and said, "Penelope, I'm pregnant."

After those words had left my mouth I felt the uttermost relief. It was a heavy weight being lifted off my chest.

"What?" a voice from behind me made me jump. It was that of David Rossi. I'd expected him to be in Maine, where the rest of the team was, but he stayed behind as requested by Hotch. Rossi rarely took vacation time and even with it, he spent it in his office. I gulped. Penelope's red-stained mouth fell open and David looked at me in horror.

"Colette, I think we need to talk," David said shutting the door and pulling up a chair next to the panic-stricken Penelope. Anything Rossi threw at me I was ready for.

The majority of the conversation was like I was being profiled, but I guessed that was how you were spoken to when you were in fact speaking to a profiler.

"Would you mind telling me _how_ you got pregnant?" Rossi asked and the question itself had triggered the anger in him.

"I didn't take that pill they tried to give me at the hospital back in Arizona and I haven't been taking any other medication to prevent it." The fear for me was in his eyes.

"Colette! You're fifteen! It's rare that you were even able to get pregnant because of the stress regular victims feel. What makes me wonder is why you aren't like the others." I sighed.

"I've never been like 'the others'. I'm always the one-in-a-million shot."

"So, are you trying to tell me it was just by chance? I don't think so, Colette." Suddenly I could see something I hadn't before: David Rossi had been exactly like a father-figure in my life. To answer his question, there was something I needed to explain. He was rambling on about all the possibilities.

"I don't know what this means, but I can't stop it now," I hissed then sighed and whispered, "Oh, God. I'm pregnant."


End file.
